


5 fasi per John

by ladymisteria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Post-Season/Series 01, Written before Season 2
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Le cinque fasi del dolore viste e vissute attraverso gli occhi e il cuore di John Watson.





	1. Negazione

 

John Watson _sapeva_ che il suo migliore amico - il suo coinquilino - Sherlock Holmes non era morto.

Non poteva!

Lui non avrebbe mai permesso che la gente lo ritenesse uno stupido, un impostore; persino un criminale.

Non si sarebbe mai ucciso.

Lui che voleva avere l'ultima parola su tutto; che riteneva se stesso l'unica persona degna di sopravvivere più a lungo di Dio, solo per dimostrare di essere più intelligente anche di lui…

Era semplicemente impossibile.

Certo, l'aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi gettarsi da quel tetto.

Ma questo non provava niente.

Una persona normale sarebbe morta, ma Sherlock _non era_ una persona normale.

Era in grado di non mangiare e non dormire per giorni interi, senza sentirne il benché minimo bisogno.

Non si riposava mai, muovendosi avanti e indietro come in preda a spasmi febbrili.

Poteva definirsi, quella, una persona normale?

Quindi, perché mai credere che potesse sottostare alle normali leggi che regolavano la vita e la morte?


	2. Rabbia

Lo odiava.

Odiava con tutto il cuore Sherlock Holmes per ciò che aveva fatto.

Lo odiava per essersi preso gioco di lui, per averlo allontanato con la scusa che qualcuno aveva sparato alla signora Hudson.

Con che diritto si era permesso di lasciarlo fuori da ciò che sarebbe accaduto dopo quella telefonata?

Non lo riteneva forse abbastanza intelligente da comprendere quello che gli passava per la testa?

Non aveva, in fondo, dimostrato più e più volte di essere all'altezza di essere suo amico, suo collaboratore?

A che era servito confessargli che era il suo unico amico?

La realtà era che Sherlock Holmes era solo un idiota.

Un bastardo egoista ed ipocrita.


	3. Auto recriminazione

Che aveva fatto lui per impedire che Sherlock si gettasse dal tetto del St. Bartholomew's Hospital?

Perché non aveva capito che qualcosa non quadrava sin da subito?

Per Sherlock la signora Hudson era più di una semplice padrona di casa.

Era arrivato a buttare un uomo dalla finestra del loro appartamento, dopo che questi aveva percosso la donna per ottenere un cellulare.

Quindi quando era giunta la notizia che le avevano sparato, perché non si era chiesto il motivo per cui Sherlock apparisse così calmo, così disinteressato; tanto da decidere di non andare da lei per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni?

John si diede dell'idiota.

Aveva abbandonato il suo migliore amico quando aveva più bisogno di lui.

" _Gli amici ti proteggono_ " gli aveva detto.

E poi era stato proprio lui a lasciarlo solo, a non proteggerlo.

E ora era...

Scosse il capo con decisione.

No.

Non riusciva ad accettarlo.


	4. Depressione

Guardò con ribrezzo il cibo sul tavolo.

Non aveva fame.

La sola idea di mangiare lo disgustava.

Non aveva voglia di fare niente.

Avrebbe solo voluto rimanere seduto su quella poltrona fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, lasciando che l'inedia ponesse fine a quell'insopportabile agonia.

Non meritava altro per ciò che aveva fatto - o per meglio dire ciò che _non aveva_ fatto - per salvare Sherlock.

Il suo migliore amico.

Doveva pagare in qualche modo il suo tremendo sbaglio, la sua stupidità.

E seguire l'ormai ex coinquilino nel suo destino gli appariva l'unica soluzione possibile.

A nulla servivano le telefonate e gli SMS di Mike, di Greg, di Molly...

Non sarebbero riusciti a convincerlo a desistere dalle sue intenzioni.

E non sarebbero riusciti neppure a farlo uscire.

Aveva promesso a se stesso di non vedere nessuno, conscio di quanto la compagnia delle altre persone avrebbe potuto fargli dimenticare - almeno in parte - ciò che provava, il motivo per cui ogni notte si svegliava in lacrime, dopo l'ennesimo incubo.

E soprattutto non aveva alcuna intenzione di far scoprire agli altri quanto ancora soffrisse per quanto accaduto a Sherlock.

C'erano momenti in cui, preso da un'irrefrenabile frenesia, da un'insopportabile agitazione, si alzava di scatto, togliendo e rimettendo al loro posto gli oggetti sparsi disordinatamente in giro per l'appartamento.

Durante quei momenti sentiva di poter distruggere il mondo, nel tentativo di vendicarsi di coloro che avevano permesso che il tremendo destino di Sherlock si realizzasse.

Ma erano solo attimi.

Effimeri tentativi di colmare il vuoto, il silenzio che l'assenza di Sherlock nella sua vita aveva inevitabilmente creato.

Nuove lacrime comparvero agli angoli degli occhi dell'uomo.

Non sarebbe mai più riuscito a stare bene come un tempo.

Mai più.


	5. Accettazione

John sorrise triste, fissando la lapide nera su cui era inciso in lettere dorate il nome del suo migliore amico.

Non sapeva neppure lui come aveva fatto ad arrivare lì, a rimettere piede all'interno del cimitero di Londra.

Sapeva solo che, colto dall'ennesimo attimo di frenesia, aveva afferrato la sua giacca ed era uscito di casa.

Erano stati i suoi piedi a portarlo lì, inconsciamente guidati dalla sua testa.

Ma ormai John lo sapeva, l'aveva accettato.

Sherlock non sarebbe tornato mai più.

Non l'avrebbe più punzecchiato, solo per distrarsi dalla noia opprimente. 

Non l'avrebbe più studiato ogni giorno, tanto per divertirsi nel vedere la sua reazione quando gli avrebbe snocciolato davanti agli occhi le sue deduzioni, come al solito paurosamente corrette e dettagliate.

Chiuse gli occhi un brevissimo istante, respirando con calma.

Nel suo cuore straziato dal dolore c'era ancora una debolissima speranza che quanto successo non fosse vero, che Sherlock sarebbe spuntato davanti ai suoi occhi con il solito sorrisetto beffardo e che incitava silenziosamente a rompergli il setto nasale.

Ma era solo una vocina nel mare della ragionevolezza. 

Un uomo non può sopravvivere dopo un salto del genere, neppure il consulente detective più geniale al mondo.

Aveva assistito con i suoi occhi al suicidio di Sherlock, e non poteva soffocare ancora a lungo l'evidenza.

Era finita.

Sherlock Holmes era morto.

«Addio, amico mio».


End file.
